Momentaufnahmen
by Ellys
Summary: Manchmal reicht ein kleiner Augenblick um die Welt zu begreifen.


Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät es. Frühling. Die Welt erwacht aus ihrem Schlaf, neues Leben beginnt. Die Natur reißt mit aller Kraft den schalen Vorhang des kalten Todes von sich, erblüht, grünt, gibt sich dem neu gewonnenen Leben hin.

Ein fast unheimlicher Drang erfasst die Wesen, ein Drang, sich zu öffnen, Licht in die Herzen strömen zu lassen, zu atmen, frei zu sein von alten Lasten.

Auch hier kann ich es spüren, es rennt durch meine Türen, reißt Mauern nieder, sprengt die Fenster und erfüllt den Raum um mich herum. Ich möchte mich hingeben, nur für einen kurzen Moment fühlen, wie es sein muss innerlich zu glühen. Doch ich lasse es nicht zu.

_Klick. _

_Du bist blass, Vollmond ist vorbei, dunkle Ringe unter deinen Augen. Doch keine Spur der sonst so scharfen Ermüdung liegt in deinen Augen. Leidenschaft spiegelt sich in ihnen. Frühling. Neues Leben. _

Schwüle Luft, heiße Winde, hitzestrahlende Steine. Sommer brennt mit unbändiger Kraft alles nieder. Die Natur duckt sich unter der Hitze, brennende Tage lösen schwelende Nächte ab. Klagen werden lauter, der Wunsch nach kühlem Regen erfüllt die Luft. Doch der Sommer fordert seine Zeit, geht keine Kompromisse ein. Nimmt das, was ihm zusteht und verwandelt grüne Wiesen in trockene, gelbe Steppen. Er fordert mich heraus, in meinen dunklen langen Gewändern, doch ich ergebe mich ihm nicht. Ein stiller Zweikampf , die Ausdauer wird es entscheiden. Manchmal bin ich versucht mich hinzugeben, zu gehorchen, ihn gewähren zu lassen. Doch ich tue es nicht. Verbissen kämpfe ich ..

.. und siege.

_Klick. _

_Silberne Tropfen perlen deine Stirn hinab. Dein Lächeln ist matter als sonst, die Hitze macht dir zu schaffen. Doch du ergibst dich nicht. Kurze Kleidung macht die Narben deines Körpers sichtbar. Du versteckst sie nicht, stehst zu ihnen. Begegnest Blicken mit Verständnis und Geduld. _

_Stärke, Sicherheit in deinen Bewegungen. Trotz der Müdigkeit. _

_Sommer. Höhepunkt des Lebens. _

Kriechende Nebel bahnen sich Wegen in meine Seele. Undurchsichtig und klamm legen sie sich auf alles was ihnen begegnet. Doch nur einen kleinen Teil des Herbstes füllen die Nebel aus. Goldene Sonne über roten und braunen Laub, das letzte Aufbegehren der Welt vor dem unvermeidlichen und doch liegt keine Traurigkeit in diesen Tagen. Früchte, über so lange Zeit zur Reife gebracht erstrahlen in ihrer Perfektion, ein Geschenk des Lebens. Stürme peitschen über das Land, dunkle Tage voller Regen, Hagel und Kälte wechseln sich ab mit warmen Augenblicken unter blauem Himmel. Die Vielfalt scheint überzuquellen, Vorbereitungen werden getroffen, letzte Wärme genossen. Ich verschließe mich davor.

_Klick. _

_Deine Zeit, es ist unverkennbar. Du liebst den Herbst, du lebst ihn. Gehst auf in seinen Farben, genießt die strahlenden Tage. _

_Augen aus flüssigem Gold blicken mich an, du leuchtest unter innerem Feuer, Glück liegt einem Mantel gleich um deine Schultern. Ausgelassenes Lachen will mich anstecken. _

_Herbst. Zeit des Wandels. _

Es ist wieder soweit. Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Eis und Reif bedecken die Welt, frieren alles ein was sie berühren, eisige Winde jagen die kristallenen Flocken über Meere aus weiß. Ich kann mich hingeben, mich umarmen lassen von dieser Kälte, sie in mich fließen sehen. Der Winter birgt keine Gefahr. Das Leben und die Wärme schläft fest unter einer dichten Schicht Schnee. Filigrane Blumen räkeln sich an meinem Fenster, ich sehe sie und ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Eine tote Kopie des Lebens an meinen Fenstern. Welch Ironie .

_Klick. _

_Die Kälte erträgst du mit Fröhlichkeit. Dein Blick gleitet über die schneebedeckten Hügel und ich weiß dass du ihre Schönheit erkennst. Egal in welcher Form sie vor dir steht oder wie flüchtig der Eindruck auch sein mag, du nimmst es wahr. Und du schätzt es. Deine Augen sind auch jetzt noch warm und sanft wenn du mich anblickst. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube dir wenn du sagst dass du den Winter liebst. _

_Und ich glaube dir, wenn du mich anblickst und mir sagst, dass du mich liebst. _

_Winter. Zeit der Träume. _


End file.
